Creed of Love
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: Husband and wife banter over the husband's recent squabble only to know they do care deeply for each other. Jacob FryexOC (Mature to be on the safe side)


"Jacob Frye, my dearest love," Moira cooed softly in a loving tone then turned stern, "I swear to the Lord above if brawlin' won't kill you, I will."

"Darling, you know that I am a lot stronger than that," Jacob replied with a smirk on his face as he looked at his wife, "I can easily take them on."

"Judging from these cuts and bruises, they managed to have a go at you," she replied as she was cleaning the cut on his right eyebrow.

"Bloody yanks had it comin'," Jacob defended then hissed and winced from the pain of Moira's rough cleaning.

"Even if they did, you shouldn't have pushed them farther than you did," Moira sighed and placed some gauze over a cut.

"They deserve what they got," Jacob spat while closing his eyes.

Moira frowned and let out a light sigh, "At least Evie didn't find you like this. She would have been furious."

"Ah, when is she never been cross with me when I do something like this?" Jacob chuckled lightly.

Moira giggled and began to place the bandages and ointment back into the small wooden box then pat his hand, "Good as new, love."

"You treat me so well, Moira dear," Jacob replied as he smiled up at her.

"Of course, what girl wouldn't treat their husband and lover well?" Moira asked as she smiled back at him then placed the medicine box on her vanity.

Jacob stood up from the bed to approach her, "Well I know you treat me well and love me or else you would have tried to kill me already."

Moira looked back at him with a wicked smile, "This is very true but you are lucky I find you handsome."

Jacob smirked at her response then wrapped his arms around her waist while bringing her close to him. Moira could feel his hot breath against her ear which made her shudder. Moira really did love this man more than life itself. Sure he was reckless but Jacob could handle his own and he treated her like a lady, though Moira was far from being a lady. She was actually an assassin just like Jacob and Evie and had met each other at the British branch of the Assassin Brotherhood. She had become an assassin when she was a child and was trained by both of her parents. She excelled in stealth as well as hand to hand combat and using firearms. Moira knew that Jacob was not much for following the Creed since his father was strict with his and his sister's training as assassin's when they were children. She knew that Jacob and Evie's father has had strict rules ever since they started their training as assassin's but Moira had helped him try and stay on track.

When Jacob and Moira first met, he had flirted with her every now and then but was still a gentleman about it. Moira couldn't help but be charmed by his advances and also took an interest in him. They met outside of the council and have been on many dates until one night. Jacob had surprised Moira with a dinner at her favorite restaurant as well as a walk in a park where he got down on one knee and asked Moira to marry him. She immediately said yes and they married the following year.

She could feel Jacob's breath still against her ear and she closed her eyes, "That doesn't help I'll have you know."

"Mmm, help with what, darling?" Jacob replied darkly as he ran his hands down her waist.

"Resisting your advances," Moira breathed out as his hands began to lift some of her skirts.

"You never could, love," Jacob quipped with a grin as he picked her up to take her towards their bed.

Damn. He wasn't wrong about that. Sure Jacob had been a gentleman when it came to wooing her but as soon as they were betrothed, Jacob had become a little more dominant and even protective of Moira. He knew Moira could handle her own since she was a respected assassin but Jacob felt like he needed protect her as her future husband. She knew that this was part of him showing that he loved her.

Her back felt the silky sheets of their plush bed as Jacob climbed on the bed then hovered over her. Moira looked into his dark, beautiful eyes as he gazed at her with lust. She loved that look in his eyes and knew that she was in for a world of pleasure and a very long night. She placed a hand on his left cheek to trace the scar that adorned his gruff features.

Jacob placed his hand over hers and gave her a genuine smile, "I love you very much, Moira Frye."

She could feel her heart flutter as he said this to her, "I love you more than anything, Jacob Frye."

Jacob smirked as he lowered his face to Moira's, locking his lips with hers. Moira wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him deeper. She let out a content and heated sigh into the kiss as she felt Jacob moved her skirts up further to wedge himself in between her legs. Jacob's hands then trailed up to undo her corset. Moira's nimble fingers fumbled with the buttons on Jacob's waistcoat as her desire for him grew with each second. His lips traced down her neck, leaving heated kisses in their wake. Moira knew for sure that Jacob could rough up a man but he knew how to be rough with her in the right ways.


End file.
